Assassin Cruncher
SECTION: COMA CHILDHOOD in 41BBY when Cruncher was around 4 years old he wa s abandoned by his parents and was found by a Zygerrian slaver he was taken to an auction where a rich Trandoshan bought him for a high price. after 3 years of intense pain he desided to disoey his maste. After getting beaten for disobeying his master he choked him before attempting an escape. He managed to escape and decided to fly away to Corucant where he would begin his new life TAKEN TO THE JEDI TEMPLE After Pong Krell took Cruncher to the Jedi temple. He was accepted a a Jedi by the council but Yoda still sensed darkness running through his veins His master was a Trandoshan but he refused to speak his name. As Cruncher grew up his experiences hanges, he made several friends but none of them trusted him, eventually he kenw they were gonna abandon him on a mission to Kashyyk so he killed them in their sleep, then took a potion to edit him so he was never the same species for more than 6 months. eventually he took of his robes and made a swipe in them set fire to them and left. in less than two days he was in the Jedi temple he heard that his master had died. War After meeting Vilim Aceboost and getting control of his anger Cruncher realises his mistake in taking that poison that changes his species, so after hours of research he manages to create an antidote but it will only work for a certain length of time fortunately for Cruncher he remained Zabrak for the rest of his life he kept on having nightmares, each night the nightmares are the same. One morning he realises they must be trying to tell him something so he tracks the nightmare down. It leads to the worst place for Cruncher, the death bed of his Brother. Korriban. He equips himself with everything he needs and sets off in his personal shuttle. Once he gets to Korriban he notices he is not the only one. The area he needs to be has been covered by a ray shield. He scanned the area and a blockade with the shield generator was on the other side, preparing his ship he sends mltiple torpedoes at the shuttles he hits them but it was not quick enough for the CIS to attack his ship Mind wipe The CIS captured Cruncher and taken him to their flagship. They strapped him to a test chair and made sure that he forgot everything about what he just did After leaving Korriban Cruncher went to Nal Hutta to train up as mercenary Training "Hey you. Yeah you little squirmy kowakian lizard get over here before I rip you like a womp rat on Boonta eve and feed you to a Rancor. Good you now then I am your Commander. the name is Cyberscar I got my name from a mission to Felucia. My platoon was bombed I only just survived. That is the sort of thing we do round here newbie so get used to it otherwise you wont last five minutes out there. Now get to training!" -Commander Cyberscar to Cruncher on his first day. After his little run in with Cyberscar he decided to assassinate him. His life was messed up he could not do anything. So he killed Cyberscar when he was sleeping, and left Nal Hutta. His entire family his closest friend was dead. Cruncher then left off for his newly built ship, the Devastator The Devastator The Devastator was not even 24 hours in service before it was boarded, Cruncher knew what he was up against, pirates, so he took some space gear and prepared to defend it. Little did Cruncher know that there were more piates on the outside of the ship putting a new kind of grenade on there. Cruncher managed to kill half the pirates before they retreated but it was not because of him. The centre of the ship exploded and the debris knocked him out, before sucking him into space. Under cover After getting back onboard the Devastator and fixing it, Cruncher encountered a man name Flash Vizsla, who had takgen over Umbara, this angered Cruncher so he swore he would kill Flash. However he needed to go under cover as a member of Death Watch. Once undercover he had to do several horrific jobs for Flash. However he wasnt always with them. During the night, Cruncher snuck out, and saw a Death Wtahc Elite, pull a young boy out of his home. Cruncher shot the Mandalorian and quickly left the scene. The next morning he attended the execution of several, supposed traitors of Mandalore, he burnt four of them but, he couldnt kill the sixth one, he released her, and killed all the Death Watch. Flash chased Cruncher and the girl, however Cruncher managed to escape, to his ship with Vilim and Zaniah, and the girl. Who was called Mara. Assasulting Flash Cruncher had learnt that Flash was on Umbara, so they immediately went after him. They landed outside an air base, where Cruncher fired a flare at the shield, which destroyed it, attracting the Umbarans attention, they broke in through a ventalation pipe, they encountered Flash, Cruncher had a small punch up, several times he had the chance to kill Flash, (what will happen if he does will be explained later) he kicked Cruncher and ran away, too hid Trandoshan friends. After Flash was in with the pirates, Cruncher waited in the sith temple which he took over. Flash was annoyed with Cruncher for assaulting him. So he attacked the temple, alone. Flash jumped down from the ceiling, he kicked Cruncher, towards the lava, and ran over to him, he dived out the way, and flash jumped into the lava. Cruncher smiled, and took his hood down. He raised his blaster aimed it for Flash, but didnt shoot. "If you kill me, you will change the course of history" This made Cruncher think, so instead of shooting him, cruncher kicked Falash in the shins, making him burn to death. "Consider it changed." Is all cruncher said. SECTION : WAR AGINST FLASH Awakening Cruncher woke up on Umbara, unaware of what happened. Flash explained that: "You were injured by the Umbaran Cannon we took on, I wouldn't be surprised if you hate one of us. Your memory may have chanegd all of us." Cruncher got up, and pinned Flash to the wall, he realised, he was not an assassin and released him. Surprised, he looked around, all the guards were looking at him. Kix ran over to Cruncher and told him to lie down. (How Cruncher relly knew Mara, when he was growing up in the temple, Mara was one of his fellow trainees. They were good friends, howe ver she progressed more quickly.) Ryloth After accepting that Flash was good, and that he had taken over his squad, they left for Ryloth. There had been reports of a terrorist invasion, and he had fifty hostages, all inside a building inside a village. Cruncher was incharge of the camp, whilst flash was incharge of the assault. They bombarded the village for a few days, until a mysterious gunship was shot down. They searched it, and found out there was some important data, they also found a dead Jedi, a Jedi Flash thought had died a long time ago. They recovered most of the data and found out the Jedi were working with the terrorist. Flash was more than delighted to find this out. Over the course of the next ew days Flash started to get more suspicous, there were more test tubes, and DO NOT ENTER signs scattered around the camp. Betrayal Efter a week of attacking the turrets started turning on Cruncher and Flash, eh explained to Cruncher that it was a viru called the T-VIRUS (No references to ny existing T-virus from fictional films/games/tv series i am aware there is one from Resident Evil i think it is anyway) the catch was, Flash had created it. After discussing it with Vilim, Myrus, and Helm (all members of his team) Cruncher decided to arrest Flash. He confronted him on Ryloth, in the camp. After having an intense duel, Cruncher retreated back to his cruiser, Flash pursuited immediately. Duel on the Devastator Cruncher was talking to Mara about the war against Flash, however eh saw his enemies ship fly by, so he hid Mara and only told her to come out if he needed help. Flash flew his tiny ship into Cruncher's hangar, he looked everywhere for him. However Cruncher was simply hiding. He jumped down at Flash, and knocked him to the floor, he tried to stab Flash but he dodged the lightsaber every time. Cruncher kicked Flash into the AAT he had, for examining. He then ran to higher ground, waiting for Flash to follow. Once Flash had folloed Cruncher, they had a very tense fight on the catwalks, hanging over the ships. Cruncher used his Emerald lighting to send Flash flying, it did not work however and Cruncher jumped, Flash chopped his legs off, and caused him to fall over the edge and hit an MTT (Also for studying) Flash looked everywhere, and ound some oil. He poured it over Cruncher, and threw a burning match into the oil. Cruncher lit up and at that moment Gala, the ships top security guard stormed in shot Flash in the leg. lash limped awy leaving Cruncher to burn. Galak managed to put the fire out, however it was too late for Cruncher he had no arms or legs, and breathing was agonizing. Mara ran out of her hiding space and tried to help Cruncher. In the end they had to put him over Galak's shoulder, and drag him to the medic bay (he screamed the entire way) Being unable to breathe properly he was hooked up to a breathing machine, whilst lying in bed, he requested to be taken to his workshop, once there he used the force to craft some legs and arms. (Despite the image, on his arms, he has little android arms inside the area where his wrist should be. The little arms are little poison needles, that can change extend at his command. Once they inject their victim, they have ten minutes to live. The only set back is they have to be injecting their victim for twenty for it to effect. They can detach themselevs from his arm, and stick to to the enemy.) After he created the arms and legs, he created the helmet, the main armour chestplate he created promptly after. Assassination attempt on Mandalore Around 6 months after the duel on the Devastator, Cruncher managed to find a way to be able to breathe without a respirator/his helmet. After hearing Flash had taken control of Death Watch, Cruncher knew where to head immediately. He left with Mara and Vilim and landed and bought an old apartment, located opposite where Flash would give a speech. They waited until nightfall, and Cruncher walked onto his balcony. The cheering put him off his aiming, but eventually he found Flash and fired. However Flash some how could tell Cruncher would fire, so he asked for a random citizen to come up on stage, to shake hands with 'the one and only Flash Vizsla' The laser killed the citizen and Flash ran into the building. NOTE FROM THE WRITER OF THIS PAGE: there was meant to be...so much more infomation but today I was told CWA was closing down so yeah I decided to kiil my character quickly. DEATH: After running from Flash for at least 3 years, he decided to confront him on Geonosis. He knew his death was close so he gave Vilim and Mara a crystal that if they smashed it on his head, it would reverse his life. So if he was alive, he would die and vice versa. After a long duel, Flash shot Cruncher in the stomach. "Flash, I am..disapponted with you. I always thought you would actually kill me, a horrible painful way, that is what I was expecting anyway." -Cruncher's final words. Vilim used the crystal. He started to breath again when he was on the Devastator. A few hours later his heart stopped beating and he died. Category:Sith Assassin Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Exile Category:Exile Battle Class Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Mercenary Battle Class